


Something There

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a witch with an interesting sense of humor decides to cast a musical spell on Team Free Will, with a Disney twist, things become hilarious.





	Something There

“Cas!”  Dean shouted as the witch threw out her arm, sending the poor angel flying back and through a wall.  Not just into a wall, but through it.  It left a nice Castiel-like hole in the wall as he flew from the house and into the side yard.  “You bitch!”  Dean growled out as he raised his gun to fire.

 

But he didn’t get the shot off, instead, he just saw her smirk as she spoke a few words.  He felt something strange shoot through him, making him freeze in pain before a large fire pillar engulfed her for a moment and then dissipated…and she was gone.  Dean looked over to Sam, silently giving him the instruction to search the house, as he stepped through the hole to check on Castiel.

 

“Hey man, you alright?”  Dean held out a hand for his friend, gripping it tightly.  When their skin touched, he felt a jolt through his body, but he ignored it as he pulled Cas to his feet, dusting him off before walking back into the house. 

 

Sam confirmed what Dean assumed was the case, the witch was gone.  “Well, might as well head back to the motel, we can look for the trail there.”  Dean offered, leading the way back to the Impala.  The entire ride back, Dean couldn’t get that feeling out of his head, that feeling that went through him before the witch left.  Was it a spell, or just some reaction to the fire thing she did? 

 

If it was a spell, what did it do?  Were they in danger?  Was Sam and Cas in danger?  He didn’t feel any different, so maybe it was a fluke, and Cas and Sam didn’t mention anything, so he just put it from his mind.  He settled down for dinner, did some research on the witch, and then went to bed. 

 

Little did he know what would be waiting for him in the morning.

 

000

 

Dean woke up when he heard Sam’s alarm go off, he rose, nodding to Castiel and then to Sam, before shifting to a sitting position.  It was quiet, Castiel walking over and handing Dean a cup of coffee, giving him a slight smile as he did so, which Dean was happy to return.  But the happy moment was interrupted when Sam let something slip from his mouth.

 

“Seven a.m. the usual morning line up.”  Sam slapped his hand over his mouth as he looked to his brother.

 

“You okay man?”

 

“Start on the chores and sweep till the floors all clean.”  Sam was singing, actually singing.  He gave Dean a scared look, and Dean just knew.

 

“The witch.” 

 

000

 

Unfortunately, it looked like once a song had started, that it couldn’t be interrupted until the song was complete.  Which made for some awkward moments, like when Cas and Dean went to get breakfast, hoping that maybe Sam was the only one infected.  But instead, as they were picking up their food from the diner, Cas broke out in a song about ‘True Loves Kiss’. 

 

The lady thought it was adorable, but Dean just turned bright red, threw his money down and dragged, yes dragged, Cas out of there and back to the hotel.

 

“We have to fix this!”  Dean said, trying to take extra care not to set himself off in a singing moment.  That would be embarrassing, so he did everything he could think of to not do it.  Unfortunately, there wasn’t much to do unless they could find the witch.

 

000

 

It had been two days, Sam had found the witch’s new location, all they had to do was wait until night.  Dean had been lucky, no instances of singing quite yet, so he foolishly thought he was immune. 

 

Sam had broken out in song a few times, some of which Dean recognized as Disney songs, like when he was shopping for food for their stay in this area and broke out in “Bare Necessities”.  On one hand, it was freaking hilarious to see his own brother singing the song as he looked over the fruit, but on the other, he bailed to pretend he didn’t know him. 

 

And then Cas, the poor guy kept having these strange love songs.  “How do you know he loves you” and “Part of your world”, it was just weird.  And Dean had yet to have any songs burst from his chest. 

 

That all changed, that morning.

 

Dean got up and smiled as Castiel handed him his morning coffee.  He thought nothing of it, this little tradition him and Cas had, until Cas’ fingers brushed against his, and it came out of his mouth.

 

“There’s something sweet, and almost kind.  But he was mean and he coarse and unrefined…”  Dean’s eyes went wide as he looked to his brother and back to Castiel, his face turning a bright shade of red, “and now he’s dear and so unsure, I wonder why I didn’t see it there before.” 

 

Dean could only sit in silence as Castiel’s eyes trained on his own, his fingers that brushed against Dean’s when he handed over the coffee mug shifted and brushed his hands as the angel broke out in song again. 

 

“He glanced this way, I thought I saw…and when we touched he didn’t shutter at my hand, no this can’t be…I’ll just ignore…”  Castiel looked to Dean again, noting the shocked look in his face, not disgust or rejection, just a look of pure shock.  “But then he’s never looked at me that way before.”

 

Dean gulped as he stood up, never breaking eye contact with Cas, setting the mug to the side as he took his hand in his.  “New, and a bit alarming.  Who had ever thought that this could be?  True that he’s no prince charming, but there’s something in him that I simply didn’t see.”

 

Sam went on with the chorus, ending the song as he watched in smugness, knowing it was only a matter of time, for once not upset to be singing.  And when it was over, he quickly abandoned ship, deciding to go for a walk as he left the two alone in the motel room.

 

He only returned after several hours, not wanting to be caught up on whatever was going on.  To his surprise, they were both sitting at the table, having an in depth discussion that he couldn’t believe. 

 

“Yea, I get it…the lyrics made more sense for you to have that part…but why did I have to be the princess?!” 


End file.
